Mission R3a: Meteor Shower
X-Wing Miniatures Mission R3a: Meteor Shower is the third mission of the campaign The Will of the Empire, and is from the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Their ambush foiled, the Imperials are forced to retreat and effect repairs. Weeks later, the Rebels track down the ''Raider-class corvette and attack when it is most vulnerable: while it is attempting to go planetside during a meteor shower.'' Mission Setup Rebel: 130 squad points. Imperial: Raider-class corvette (Fore: Quad Laser Cannons; Aft: Quad Laser Cannons, Gunnery Team, Engineering Team), 75 squad points. The play area is 3' x 3'. The Rebel player places six asteroids in the play area. Asteroids must be placed beyond Range 2 of all edges and beyond Range 1 of each other asteroid. Then, he places his ships within Range 1 of the Rebel edge. Then, the Imperial player places each of his small and large ships within Range 2-3 of the Imperial edge with the front of each ship facing the Imperial edge and the sides of each ship base parallel to the neutral edges. Then, the Raider is placed within Range 2-3 of the Imperial edge with the fore section facing the Asteroid edge and the sides of the ship parallel to the Imperial edge. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Meteor Shower: At the end of the Activation phase, the Rebel player moves each asteroid directly away from the asteroid edge. To do so, for each asteroid, he places the Range ruler perpendicular to the asteroid edge with the tip of the ruler touching the edge of the asteroid closest to the asteroid edge. Then, he places the asteroid at the end of Range 2 without rotating the asteroid (see diagram). While moving the asteroid, if a ship's base is between the starting and final position of an asteroid or the final position of the asteroid overlaps a small or large ship, that ship is immediately destroyed. If, while moving an asteroid, the asteroid would overlap the Raider, the Rebel player deals the Raider one faceup Damage card to one of the overlapped sections (his choice) and the asteroid token is removed from the play area. Asteroids that move off the play area are removed. * Raging Storm: At the end of the Planning phase, each asteroid that was removed during the previous round is placed within Range 1 of the asteroid edge. Players alternate placing asteroid tokens. The Imperial player places the first asteroid of the mission, and the order of placement, is retained between rounds. Therefore, if the Imperial player places the last asteroid of the round, on the next round the Rebel player places the first asteroid. Asteroids cannot be placed overlapping another asteroid or ship. * Unpredictable Maneuvers: If a small or large ship executes a maneuver in which either the maneuver template or the ship's base physically overlaps an obstacle token, instead of rolling one attack die, that ship suffers 1 critical damage. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: One section of the Raider is crippled. Imperial Victory: The Raider survives 6 rounds. Category:Missions